¿Desafiando el destino?
by xxmarionxx
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Jacob hubiera estado cerca de Bella cuando saltó por el acantilado? Alice la hubiera visto saltar? o Bella nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a los Cullens? Porque uno nunca puede escapar del destino! JacobxBella EdwxBella-eventualmente
1. Chapter 1

Okey . Este es mi primer fanfic de Twilight! Hay tres cosas que tengo que decirles (xD). La primera: Tal vez hayan cosas que no cuadren; no se si en el libro especifiquen si Jake sabe o no cocinar. Segundo: La primera parte del fic fué sacada de "Luna Nueva" yo no lo escribí, y al igual que la historia y los personajes; **NO ME PERTENECE. **Tercero: Que quede claro que AMO el BellaxEdward. Este fic es por mero entretenimiento, ya que me hubiera encantado que pase algo entre Jacob y Bella antes del regreso de Edward. Y si odias a mi Jake… GET OUT OF HERE! Simplemente no leas si no te gusta el JxB. No flames allowed nn thanks.

Otra cosa! Necesito un beta reader. Por favor, si te animas házmelo saber :3

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

_(Bella's POV…)_

Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba la superficie

Las aguas furiosas se veían negras en todas las direcciones; no había ninguna luz que me orientara hacia arriba. La gravedad era omnipotente cuando competía con el aire, pero no tenia ni una oportunidad contra las olas. Yo no sentía su tirón hacia abajo, ni notaba que mi cuerpo se hundiera en ninguna dirección. Únicamente experimentaba el embate de la corriente que me llevaba de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo.

Luché por guardar el aliento en mi interior, por tener los labios sellados para no dejar escapar mi ultima provisión de oxigeno.

No me sorprendió que la ilusión de Edward estuviera allí. Teniendo en cuenta que me estaba muriendo, me lo debía. Lo que si me sorprendió fue lo segura que estaba de que me iba a ahogar; de que ya me estaba ahogando.

_¡Sigue nadando!_, me apremió Edward dentro de mi cabeza.

El frío del agua me estaba entumeciendo las piernas y brazos. Ya no notaba las bofetadas de la corriente. Ahora sentía mas bien una especie de vértigo mientras giraba indefensa dentro del mar.

_Lucha! Maldita sea Bella, sigue luchando!_

Pero esta vez, la voz de mi Edward parecía algo distante, y diferente. No era la voz aterciopelada que siempre tenia incluso cuando estaba furioso, era mas bien aspera y profunda, pero aun así juvenil y cálida.

_¿Por qué luchar? _Ya no quería seguir peleando contra la omnipotencia de las olas, no era solo el hecho de estar mareada, cansada y casi absolutamente congelada, no. No tenia ninguna razón para seguir luchando. No quería vivir, y en la situación en la que me encontraba, morir no parecía en absoluto una mala idea, hasta se me antojaba perfecta, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

_Charlie_, pensé. Era verdad, no podía hacerle eso a Charlie, y fue él lo único que me impidió acabar con mi vida en un principio.

"_Jacob_" luego también cruzó por mi mente. Él también había sacrificado mucho por mí, no era justo para él, ni incluso para Sam y los demás, que tal vez hasta estaban arriesgando sus vidas dando caza a Victoria mientras yo seguía hundiéndome en aquellas aguas gélidas y oscuras.

_Bella!._ La voz de Jacob retumbó a lo lejos. No era como las ilusiones que tenia de Edward, su voz siempre la oía cercana. Esta en cambio, se oía muy lejana. Sentía el agua salada quemándome mientras ingresaba cada vez mas atropelladamente en mis oídos, desgarrándome la garganta mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía y se congelaba aun más. Supe que había llegado a las rocas cuando sentí un golpe brusco contra mi pecho. Al menos ya sabia donde estaba la superficie.

El agua inundó mi garganta y salía a borbotones por mi boca y nariz, me quemaban los pulmones, y la sal me ardía tanto que hasta creí que estaba sangrando.

_Bella, respira!_

_¿Jacob?_

Entonces lo comprendí, no eran las rocas contra lo que había chocado. Eran mas bien los intentos de Jacob por salvarme la vida. La cabeza me daba vueltas aun, pero logré darme cuenta que la corriente ya no me arrastraba, y que yacía inerte sobre una superficie plana. Sentí que poco a poco el batir de las olas se fue desvaneciendo, y un calor irradiaba desde mi espalda. Traté de abrir los ojos, y después de un rato los puntos negros fueron tomando forma.

– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Jake? – grazné

Al menos ya respiras. ¡Vaya! ¿Te haz hecho daño en alguna parte? – el alivio se notaba en su voz

– S-sólo… en l-la… garganta... – tartamudeé, con los labios temblorosos por el frio

– ¡Qué susto me has dado! Venga, te llevaré a casa para que descanses. Te prometo que vas a estar bien. – Su voz adquirió un timbre serio en esta última oración.

– N-no… t-te preocup-pes Jake – mi voz sonó patética.

– ¡Que va! Si a mi me encanta cuidarte Bella. Vamos cariño. – Dijo suavemente, y enseguida me tomó en brazos. Sentí su piel cálida al contacto, y curiosamente… me sentí bien, y mas que protegida.

Entramos en la pequeña sala. Billy no estaba.

Me dejó recostada en el sillón, y luego se arrodilló a mi lado. Lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho desnudo.

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero el sueño amenazaba con tomar mi consciencia. Logré pronunciar unas últimas palabras antes de caer rendida a la tentativa del sueño.

– Gracias… Jake.

– Duerme Bella, ha sido un largo día.

* * *

Desperté. El sol amenazaba con salir de entre las nubes. ¿Me había quedado toda la noche en aquel sofá?

_Oh no... _Ese no era un sofá.

Era mi habitación, mi cama. Era _yo_, y estaba _viva_. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

No.

Jacob dormía en la silla al lado de la puerta.

Aquella escena me resultaba demasiado familiar, e incomoda. Me recordaba los días en los que Edward solía quedarse a contemplar cómo dormía.

Jacob, sin embargo, traía a la habitación un aire distinto, y hacia que la atmosfera fuera más agradable, más _cálida_.

– Jacob… – susurré.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. – ¡Bella! ¡Has despertado!

- Lo siento tanto Jake… - los recuerdos de mi estúpido comportamiento hacían que me avergüence de mi misma, y mas que nada; que me sintiera furiosa.

- Bella, ¿que dices? No tienes de que disculparte. Ha sido mi culpa, no debí demorarme tanto. Te lo prometí, Bella. Y estuve a punto de no cumplir esa promesa – su voz se oía triste, y se asomaba un timbre de culpa. Pero yo lo sentía aun mas! No había considerado todas las opciones, y hasta ese momento no lo había pensado pero; ¿y que tal si Jacob hubiera resultado herido? ¡Que tonta fui!

Jacob debió leer la furia en mis ojos – Bella, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo siempre estaré para cuidarte, recuerda eso.

No me había dado cuenta de que algunas lágrimas ya se asomaban en mis ojos, rechiné los dientes para evitar el total derrame de estas.

Me miró, aun con tristeza en sus ojos - Vale, vale ¡Ya estuvo con el melodrama! ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? Venga pues, a comer, Charlie me ha encargado que te alimente bien.

_Charlie_ – recordé. -- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le has dicho? No quiero que se p-

- Tranquilícese Señorita Swan - me interrumpió, con voz sarcástica – Primero lo primero.

De una zancada atravesó el umbral, oí un sonido que provenía de la cocina, como de platos y cubiertos al chocar. Regresó después de un tiempo ridículamente corto. Tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-- ¡La comida está servida!

Jamás había tenido que hacerme esta pregunta pero ¿Jacob sabia cocinar?

-- ¡Oh no! ¡Aun no quiero morir!

-- Bah, no te preocupes. Creo que todavía no te quieren allá arriba, si no ¡por qué te echan tantas veces!

Contuve la risa – No creo que alguien me haya echado de allá arriba, mas bien acá abajo no me dejan ir!

-- Bella, me ofendes. ¿Por qué piensas que no se cocinar? – dijo, al mismo tiempo que hacía un puchero, que no iba con su rostro fortachón

-- Perdón Jake – me reí – es que, tu sabes, teniendo a Charlie como ejemplo, a veces me olvido que no todos los hombres son inútiles para la cocina.

-- ¡Venga! Que lo he hecho especialmente para ti

Bajé las escaleras a trompicones. Mis piernas aun estaban resentidas por lo acontecido el día anterior, y me costó llegar hasta la mesa, pero hice todo lo posible para que Jacob no lo notara.

-- Vaya, luce bastante bien – dije, sorprendida.

Ante mi se encontraba la muestra de que Jacob no había mentido cuando dijo que si sabia cocinar. Una jarra de jugo se posaba en el centro con dos vasos a su lado, me senté en el lugar que siempre ocupaba; había un plato con un bistec recubierto de una salsa rojiza de aspecto grumoso, adornado con dos papas rebozadas, cortadas por la mitad, algunos guisantes y zanahorias oblongas. Reconocí el tipo de arroz, era arroz árabe; era de color caramelo, con pasas, pecanas y trocitos de fideo, ese tipo de arroz es trabajoso de hacer. La ensalada consistía de hojas de lechuga y espinaca con mayonesa roseada de abundante queso parmesano, encima tenía trocitos pecanas y de tostada integral, mi favorita.

– Jake! Esto esta muy bueno – dije al probar el primer bocado

– Que, ¿si? No es para tanto – lo vi sonrojarse ligeramente, y juguetear con el mantel. Parecía un niñito tímido al que le avergüenzan sus propios méritos, se veía tierno, y por segunda vez; sus gestos no iban con su cuerpo, muy fornido y desarrollado para su edad.

Reí divertida – ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

– Pasa algo de tiempo con Emily y verás que aprendes mucho!

– Se ve que es buena persona. Como lamento lo que le pasó... – recordé su rostro marcado por aquella cicatriz, recordé lo que me había contado, y cómo fue Sam quien la hirió, él debía sentirse fatal…

– No creo que entiendas en realidad ella es bastante feliz, no se arrepiente para nada de lo que le pasó con Sam – hizo una pausa, y su tono volvió a cambiar – si a ti te hubiese pasado lo mismo, conmigo claro, ¿te hubieras arrepentido de haberme conocido?

Lo miré sorprendida, vi la tristeza en su mirada y me lamenté haberle hecho pensar en esa ridícula suposición – Jamás me arrepentiría de haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en bastante tiempo

Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. – Lo sé – rió, muy creído de si mismo.

– Vaya humildad – dije, siguiéndole el juego

– Tu… también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – replicó, al mismo tiempo que volvía a bajar la mirada.

Odiaba hacer sentir así a Jacob, pero era inevitable. Sabía que sentía algo por mi, de lo que no estaba segura era si yo sentía algo mas profundo por él.

Claro que siento algo por Jake, lo quiero tal vez demasiado, y tal vez no debería volver a entregarme a alguien así. Pero lo cierto es que Jake bien se ha ganado todo ese cariño, y por eso odio no poder corresponderle como se debe.

¿Y si no fuera solo cariño? ¿Como podría estar segura de lo que siento ahora por Jake? Se ha convertido en mucho mas que mi amigo, el es como mi propio sol, lo único que me motiva a seguir viviendo cuando quiero darme por vencida.

Me debatía en mi fuero interno, como si querer a Jacob de otra forma fuera pecado. Pero ya no podía- y no debía- pensar en el pasado. Ahora Jake sería mi presente. Ya estaba decidido.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado n/n, y como dije al principio; necesito a alguien que quiera Betarme! Como te habrás dado cuenta tengo mucho que mejorar, y espero poder hacerlo con algo de ayuda y muuucho tiempo. Aklsdaskdl Déjame un review, si?

Bueno, en fin eso era todo, Matta nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de muchos muchos años he despertado de un coma (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, yo se que no se debe bromear con algo tan serio como eso pero en fin...) Ha pasado mucho tiempo a que si? No espero que los antiguos lectores quieran seguir leyendo, esto va más para los nuevos que están por venir! Continuemos pues y recuerden estas tres cositas: La primera: Tal vez hayan cosas que no cuadren con los hechos del libro. Segundo: Así como en la primera parte del capítulo 1, hay partes que han sido sacadas de uno de los libros y parafraseadas un poco, yo no lo escribí, y al igual que la historia y los personajes; **NO ME PERTENECE.**Tercero: Que quede claro que AMO el BellaxEdward. Este fic es por mero entretenimiento, ya que me hubiera encantado que pase algo entre Jacob y Bella antes del regreso de Edward. Y si odias a mi Jake… GET OUT OF HERE! Simplemente no leas si no te gusta el JxB. No flames allowed nn thanks

**Chapter 2:  
**_(Bella's POV)_

¿Y si no fuera solo cariño? ¿Cómo podría estar segura de lo que siento ahora por Jake? Se ha convertido en mucho más que mi amigo, él es como mi propio sol, lo único que me motiva a seguir viviendo cuando quiero darme por vencida.

Me debatía en mi fuero interno, como si querer a Jacob de otra forma fuera pecado. Pero ya no podía- y no debía- pensar en el pasado. Ahora Jake sería mi presente. Ya estaba decidido.

Traté de borrar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente mientras intentaba comer lo que Jake había puesto en la mesa para mí. A pesar de que debería tener hambre después de intentar romper el record guiness de "maneras desesperadas de llamar la atención", no conseguia tragar la comida; mi garganta estaba completamente destrozada. A pesar de eso, traté de ocultarle mi dolor a Jacob.

- Jake, no puedo comer, discúlpame.

- Pero que dices, ¿tan feo está? – la sincera tristeza en sus ojos me hizo enternecer como nunca pensé que alguien tan musculoso y sin camisa me pudiera "enternecer". Pensar en esto me hizo darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba a su cálido y fuerte cuerpo, y que tan fácil seria solo tenderme sobre el y disfrutar de su calor. Sus suaves brazos me sobresaltaron en el momento en que me tomó las manos con ternura – Comerás cuando estés lista, pero haz el esfuerzo, vale?

- uhm… vale.

¿Realmente estaba decidiendo intentar algo con Jacob? Estás jugando con fuego. Y vaya que sí, no solo porque al intentar algo con mi mejor amigo podría arruinar la única amistad sincera y valiosa que se ha presentado en mi vida, sino porque fuego es precisamente lo que me imagino cuando pienso en Jacob: caliente, vivaz, libre, e imposible de parar.

- Necesito dormir poco, ¿podrias quedarte muy cerca de mi, Jake?

- Toda la vida Bella – Se incorporó al instante y se dirigió al sillón

- Uh… Jake? Ahí no vamos a entrar los dos

La perplejidad que se asomó en su rostro durante un instante me hizo reir un poco, luego, me dirigió una gran sonrisa al único estilo de Jake – Como usted ordene!

En un segundo ya me encontraba entre sus brazos, mientras Jacob subía a zancadas las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

- No he podido evitar notar cuanto te ha costado bajar las escaleras Bella, no podía dejar que las intentes subir!

Llegamos a la habitación, y mientras él acomodaba las sábanas de la cama no pude apartar la vista de su cuerpo, Jake era bello sin duda.

- Ven Bella, puedes, err… podemos, descansar acá.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no dormir al instante y disfrutar del contacto con Jacob, pero mi cansancio, el dolor de mis extremidades, y el ardor en la garganta era imposible de soportar, tanto así que sin darme cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño.

Estaba de nuevo en el claro del bosque, me eché entre las flores buscando alivio, y sin embargo, me siento arder. Estaba sobre fuego. Las flores emanaban lenguas de fuego, y desde la parte más oscura del bosque, unas bolas de fuego hacían erupción, viajaron a través del aire, y aterrizaron una y otra vez en el claro, envolviendo a las flores. Traté de apartarme cuando una de esas bolas me agarró, sumergiéndome más en el ardor y transformándome en algo nuevo. Una criatura tan insaciable como el sol.

¿Cómo pude alguna vez pensar en que la calidez del fuego era agradable? Ese estúpido fuego, que sólo conoce una sola sensación: la agonía. Ni la vista, ni el sonido, ningún sentimiento, excepto la quemadura incesante de la carne. Ya no podía moverme, y no lograba encontrar refugio en ningún lugar de mi mente.

_Edward._ Traté de llamar a su imagen, pero fue en vano. ¿No debería aparecer ahora, a salvarme de la agonía del ardor con su voz perfecta y aterciopelada? ¿No había aprendido ya a llamarlo en los momentos de peligro? Quizás no esté en peligro verdadero, el dolor y la agonía no se pueden considerar peligrosos ¿o sí? Si él no ha regresado por mí, a pesar de lo mucho que imploro por su presencia, entonces ahora tampoco vendrá a mi auxilio.

Mi cuerpo seguía en llamas. Era como el ave fenix, encendida, volando frenéticamente para escapar de algo ineludible, pero a diferencia de ella, esta agonía no me hará renacer en una Bella nueva. Las plumas en llamas seguían creciendo de mi cuerpo. Traté de batir mis alas pero sólo avivé las llamas. Sigo consumiéndome, pero sin ningún fin. Mis alas empezaron a fallar y perdí altura, la gravedad me tiró en un mar espumoso del color de los ojos de Edward. Floté sobre mi espalda que continuaba ardiendo bajo el agua, pero la agonía silenció al dolor. Estaba a la deriva y era incapaz de navegar, fue entonces cuando llegaron. Los muertos.

Los que más amaba, volaban como pájaros al aire libre sobre mí, entrelazándose, mientras me llaman para unirme a ellos. Quería desesperadamente seguirlos, pero el agua saturaba mis alas, y fue imposible levantarlas. Los que más odiaba me llevaban al agua, cosas horribles que escalaron desgarrando mi carne salada con sus dientes afilados. Mordiendo una y otra vez. Tratando de arrastrarme bajo la superficie.

Un pequeño pájaro blanco teñido de azul se sumergió, hundiendo sus garras en mi pecho, y tratando de mantenerme a flote.

Pero los que odiaba están ganando, y si ella se aferra a mí, estará perdida también. -¡Alice, déjame ir! -Y finalmente, ella lo hizo.

En las profundidades del agua me encontraba sola con el sonido de mi respiración, necesitaba un enorme esfuerzo para sacar el agua y empujarla hacia fuera de mis pulmones.

Estuve atrapada así durante mucho tiempo. Muerta, pero sin permitirme morir. Viva, pero como si estuviera muerta. Tan sola que cualquier persona, cualquier cosa no importa cuán odioso fuera, hubiese sido bienvenida. Cuando por fin tuve un visitante, fue dulce. Me elevó nuevamente a la superficie y pude respirar otra vez el aire.

Alcé la vista. El viento se sentía pesado y sofocante ¿era el aliento de una de las criaturas de mi mente? Unos ojos oscuros aparecieron al lado de las nubes, mirándome fijamente y sin descansar. El viento soplaba al compás de mi nueva respiración.

El rostro de Jacob se materializó y adquirió un tamaño más humano. Pude sentir la calidez de su respiración emanando de sus labios. Me incliné para poder atrapar la calidez, no queria perderla ni dejar que se escapara tras las nubes.

Y entonces sus ojos me miran de cerca, cada vez más cerca. Sus ojos se agrandaron, los cuatro se acercaron entre sí, se superponen y los ciclopes se miran, respiraron confundidos, los labios se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio.

Mis manos buscaron hundirse en su pelo, acariciando lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fuego. Y si nos mordemos, el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultaneo de aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella.

Entonces me sentí temblar contra él como una luna en el agua, y despierto. Despierto a pesar de no estar dormida.

- Jake... – Mis mejillas se encendieron y mis labios se curvaron con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola Bella – Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas ardientes y solto una risa traviesa – Vaya, no pensé que te sonrojaras tanto

- Oh Jake!

- Que pasa cariño?

No podía comenzar a describir lo que pasaba. La felicidad que había sido arrebatada de mi alma, volvía lentamente a mi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía capaz de sonreír plenamente, y todo gracias a él. ¿Qué pasa entonces, Bella? Decidir que es lo que va a pasar ahora no es fácil, en especial porque no tengo idea de lo que deseo que pase.

De repente, su boca depositó un tierno beso en la mia, sentir sus labios contra los mios terminó con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- Debo ir a ver quien toca la puerta, ya vuelvo –

¿La puerta?

De repente todo empezó a ser mas claro, en el umbral se encontraba Charlie, y traía una cara de no haber dormido en días.

- Papá, estoy bien.

- Eso no lo creo, si lo estuvieras no hubieras dicho eso, tal vez hubieras respondido con algo más de naturalidad y solo hubieras saludado.

- Un 'hola papá!' no hubiera estado mal eh Bella? – Dijo Jacob con tono burlón.

- Lo siento mucho – No quería recordar las circunstancias que me habían llevado a estar en aquella habitación, pero lo hice. No estaba simplemente visitando ni descansando en la casa de Jacob, había puesto mi vida en peligro y con ello había logrado preocupar a las personas que no quería preocupar. Sentí las lágrimas brotar, sin poder contenerlas, solo me limite a mirar el borde de la cama, donde se encontraba Charlie.

- Oh vamos, Bells, ya pasó todo. Estás bien y me alegro que Jacob te este cuidando tanto.

Sentí a Jacob revolverse incomodo a su lado . – Eh, si, bueno, yo debo ir a, ya saben. Los dejo solos.

Lo sentí alejarse, y Charlie se acercó a mi – Vine tan rápido como pude, lo siento mucho si no pude venir antes.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

No. No estaba bien, necesitaba quedarme con Jacob y descifrar que era lo que acababa de pasar.

– En realidad me gustaría quedarme con Jacob, podrias decirle que venga?

La mirada que me dirigió Charlie lo dijo todo, era evidente que no podía entender por qué querria ver más a Jacob que a mi propio padre y no puedo negar que era injusto para él, pero esto no podía esperar. La calidez de Jacob era tan adictiva como cualquier otra droga, no podria dejarlo escapar.

Sentí sus pasos mientras se alejaba, y escuché el murmullo de sus voces viniendo de abajo. En unos segundos más, Jacob volvió a aparecer.

- Hola de nuevo

- Y de nuevo sigues viéndote fatal!

Puse los ojos en blanco – En serio eso es lo que me vas a decir?

Se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué debería decirte? Si te digo que te ves hermosa, como de hecho te ves, vas a dejar de cuidarte

- Tal vez, pero tu puedes cuidarme.

- Sabes que siempre lo haré Bella

- Lo sé ... – Sonaba tan egoísta decir que 'claro, sé que siempre vas a cuidar de mi y que soy hermosa, si claro que lo sé' Queria intentar explicarle a Jacob lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza pero en lugar de eso intenté hacer otra cosa.

Lanzé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y, torpemente, le di un beso.

Él sonrió – me estás besando mucho últimamente eh?

- ¿Eso está mal?

- Oh no, para nada! Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Es solo que... me gustaría que me dijeras por qué lo haces.

Increíblemente, la respuesta a esa pregunta me pareció muy obvia

- Porque te quiero.

No quise dudar más, y en ese momento supe que Jacob tampoco. La felicidad en su rostro me confirmó más que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

No perderíamos ni un minuto más sin estar juntos

...

En este capítulo intenté mostrar como Bella va dejando a Edward en su mente, y aferrándose más a Jake, porque los sueños son siempre la expresión de nuestro subconsciente. Ahora Bella está segura que quiere a Jacob!

Bueno y el siguiente cap estoy pensando en hacerlo desde le POV de Jacob, narrando como les va en su nueva relación. No se si Bella me salio un poco OOC (o demasiado xD) pero espero que les haya gustado :D Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
Trataré de hacer aunque sea 2 capitulos más.

Matta nee! Nos vemos n.n Dejenme reviews!


End file.
